


First Times

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://wildchildcait.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wildchildcait.livejournal.com/"><b>wildchildcait</b></a>'s birthday.  Prompt of Quatre and Duo – first times and <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt of voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

"The first time is the worst. It hurts like hell and you don't what to do with yourself or how to make things better." Duo picked up his coffee and blew across it making the steam dance. "I almost walked."

"But you didn't." Quatre took a sip from his mug, fingers cradling it as if it held his very life's blood.

"No." Duo paused, looking off past Quatre's shoulder. "But that's because Heero came looking for me and we talked things out. I won't lie to you, Q. It was a hell of a lot of work and some days things still aren't as good as they could be. Neither one of us really knows how to do this, but when you consider where we come from I guess its pretty amazing we made it this far."

"I guess that's true." Quatre nodded, considering Duo's words. "Trowa and I went into it blind too. He has less experience than I do and what little I have doesn't apply to this situation. It's more general knowledge."

"That helps. At least I don't think it hurts." Duo put down his mug and sighed. "Honestly, Q, its not me you should be talking to, it’s Tro."

"I know. I will. I just need to think about this a little bit before I do that." Quatre's fingers tightened on the mug and his voice dropped a couple of decibels. "I'm scared. Not of Trowa, but of what is going to happen. I love him so much more than I can express; what if we can't work this out or make it right? What if…"

Duo put a hand out, effectively silencing his friend. "You can't live on what ifs. Trust me on this one, Q, I know. Suck it up and go talk to him. If it's important enough to both of you you'll work it out. Heero and I have done this a lot of times and we always find a way to get through it. You guys will too. I have faith in you, buddy."

"More than I have in myself, no doubt." Quatre carefully set his mug on the table and pushed back his chair to stand. "If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to call Trowa. You're right, he is the one I should be discussing this with."

Smiling slightly, Duo took another drink of his coffee as he waved Quatre away. After a moment he rose from the chair and crossed the room to the vid phone that sat in one corner of the living room. Quickly he dialed a number he knew by heart, tapping his fingers as he waited for the call to connect. When Heero's face appeared on the screen he grinned. "Hey, Heero, how's Trowa?"

"Fine, calmer than he was a few minutes ago. He's talking to Quatre now. How is Quatre?"

"Worried, but they'll get through it. They love each other and that means something."

Heero's expression softened, as did his tone. "Yes they do and they're strong. They just need to get past this."

"Yeah." Duo nodded. "The first fight is always the worst."


End file.
